


Woda życia

by roneliaa



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:41:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6045190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roneliaa/pseuds/roneliaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pewnej nocy na Duchu</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woda życia

**Author's Note:**

> Fik towarzyszący do ["Teść".](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5530760/chapters/13747837)  
> Inspiracja i beta [aniavi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/villi/pseuds/aniavi)

Nikt nie wiedział, jak Chopper wyczuwał alkohol, ale astromech tropił go bezbłędnie. Zmienianie nalepek, przelewanie do innych naczyń, czy wymyślne skrytki - nic nie pomagało. Żadna kropla nie była bezpieczna. Rozpuszczalniki Sabine, rozmrażacze Hery, nawet lekarstwa, wszystko wyparowywało.  
Butelka najlepszej, coreliańskiej whiskey, którą dostali w bonusie za szybki transport, byłaby dla droida cenna jak wanna wysokogatunkowego oleju. Tak dokładnie mógłby nią przeczyścić przewody!  
Niedoczekanie twoje, pomyślała pilotka uśmiechając się tylko odrobinę złośliwie.  
Każdego z członków swojej małej rodziny doskonale. Zajęło jej to trochę czasu i kilka prób, ale wiedziała już jak przechytrzyć astromecha.  
W zasadzie pani kapitan popierała dążenia droida do utrzymywania stuprocentowej sprawności, ale to nie znaczyło, że zamierzała pozwolić mu bezkarnie przefiltrowywać majątek. Zamknęła się w kabinie z kilkoma flaszkami, słoikami, whiskey i wodą. Gdy skończyła, w butelce było o prawie 1/3 mniej bursztynowego napitku, a przed Herą piętrzyła się mała kolekcja różnych naczyń wypełnionych rozcieńczonym alkoholem. Chopperowi takie stężenie wystarczy. Teraz zostało tylko sprytnie poukrywać efekty jej pracy i czekać aż astromech je znajdzie.  
Prawdziwą whiskey troskliwie otuliła w kilka wyjątkowo frywolnych sztuk koronkowej bielizny i schowała w szufladzie pod łóżkiem. Nawet Chopper nie miał tyle odwagi by do niej zaglądać.  
***  
Droidowi z kółkiem zamiast nóg i chwytakami zamiast rąk trudno było się przekradać czy tulić czule, ale Chopper robił właśnie to. Ostrożnie, zachowując maksymalną ciszę, przemieszczał się od cienia do cienia, od załomu do załomu. Duch miał ich zaskakująco dużo, a astromech znał je wszystkie. Hera sama wgrała mu w pamięć bardzo szczegółowe plany statku.  
Cenił swoją kapitan. No, może nie w chwilach, kiedy głupio ryzykowała życiem swoim albo jego. Czy kiedy żądała czegoś bardzo szybko, bardzo dużo i bardzo jednocześnie. Ale poza tym dbała o niego, raczej nie interweniowała, gdy raził czy robił dowcipy pozostałym członkom załogi i miała nawet dosyć rozsądne podejście do wybuchania wrogów.  
Niestety, albo stety, zależy jak analizować, ona też nie była doskonała. Naprawdę sądziła, że przechytrzy go po prostu przelewając whiskey do innego naczynia? I to jeszcze z tak wygodną, jakby stworzoną z myślą o chwytakach zakrętką? Przecież wystarczyło, by lekko ją przekręcił i już mógł czyścić przewody. Ciche triumfalne pikanie rozbrzmiało na korytarzu. Organiczni byli tacy głupi.


End file.
